A Craving for You
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Jou just needed an excuse to kiss Kaiba. Luckily for him, Kaiba just gave him one. [SetoJou]


Sadly, I do not own Yugioh or Seto or Jou. How I wished I owned Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi though. (starts to cry)

Jou just needed an excuse to kiss Kaiba. Luckily for him, Kaiba just gave him one. Sweet, fluffyness, Seto/Jou, YAY!

* * *

**A Craving for You**

_Written: April 15-16, 2005_

_

* * *

_

Tick tock.

Seconds passed by like hours, stressing a young and impatient seventeen year old Katsuya Jounouchi. You can just call him Jou.

_Mm… chips… no, chocolate… yeah… chocolate… Twix… dang, I'm so hungry, that sounds so good… come to think of it, I haven't eaten one in a while… probably several months. I should get one today… I have enough money from Dad… _

Jou tapped his pencil, balancing his head on his hand, staring at the clock, counting down until it was time for lunch. He felt his stomach grumble loudly and he grinned sheepishly to all those who turned his way to look at him strangely. Yugi shot him a sympathetic look. Jou gave him an "It's-a-normal-day-and-I-am-just-a-little-bit-hungry" look.

Jou silently started to count in his head down. _Five, four, three, two, and…_

The bell rang and Jou, who had stacked his books on the desk wisely, stood up and screamed, "YES!" The teacher shot him a glare and Jou could only smile shyly and say sorry. He grabbed his books and maneuvered around the classroom and outside the door to find himself in a crowd of Domino High's student body heading towards the cafeteria.

Jou always did this every day; He stacked his books in a neat little pile, pretend to pay attention while secretly watching the clock. Then, when the bell rang, he would quickly get out of the classroom to beat the biggest rush to the cafeteria. Luckily, Yugi and Yami understood his love for food and never asked him to stay behind or wait for them. No one could stop Jou from his love and destination to the cafeteria, where his heaven awaited him.

He knew where he wanted to go this time; normally, he headed for the cafeteria to buy a hot lunch right away (today was particularly good—backed potato), instead, as soon as he dropped off his books in his locker, he headed for an isolated area which was usually filled with nerds who had no place to sit in the cafeteria. Today, it was empty. It was just him, the vending machines, and his chocolate candy bars.

Maybe two…

As Jou neared the vending machines to satisfy his craving, his heart stopped and as if by instinct, he nearly tripped over his own two feet.

Only a few feet away from him, was Seto Kaiba, richest man in all of Domino City, probably Japan, yet also the youngest, coldest, but most handsomest_ (oops, bad grammar, but how else am I able to express hot handsome he is?) _man alive.

Jou could feel his heart speeding up and thumping so loudly he could have sworn Kaiba heard it. Which, he can't, cause it he did, Jou's life would be over and his life would never be the same.

Okay, besides his love for food, he also has another love. And… it just so happens that both his loves were in the same area… at the same time… and…

Uh oh.

Kaiba turned around as if sensing he was there. His eyes flickered in surprise but the surprise quickly faded away to a look of annoyance. "What are you staring at now, pup?"

Oh yeah, pup. That stupid annoying nickname that Kaiba just so happened to give Jou ever since that day he had bumped into him in junior year. Sheesh, you would think that Kaiba—not only rich and handsome, was also smart as Einstein was back in the day—would have had more creativity for a better nickname.

"The vending machine," Jou answered, half truthfully. Yes, he was looking at the vending machine. But he was also looking at the CEO. But he didn't have to know that. "Can you move?" he asked him, politely, his eyes showing off his innocence and looking as if he meant no harm.

Kaiba moved two centimeters to the right, allowing Jou little space. Jou gladly took it, getting an opportunity to 'brush' on his arm _accidentally_ of course. While he was pretending to decide what chocolate bar to get, he took the time to smell Kaiba, enjoying the sweet cinnamon scent he was smelling. He really did smell good. Who would have thought?

Kaiba appeared to be doing the same, except with drinks. In the end, he put in two quarters (sorry, don't know Japanese money or whatever) and picked water. Jou pretended not to notice and continued on with his acting skills, still _deciding_.

Kaiba took out the water and opened it, taking a sip out of it. He raised an eyebrow at Jou and said in his usual tone, "Still not done, pup? You take a while."

"I'm slow," Jou responded haughtily, showing Kaiba his trademark grin, letting him know he wasn't offended in any way.

Kaiba laughed and nodded and muttered, "You sure are a slow learner."

Jou frowned, not sure on how to respond to that. "I think I'll have a Twix bar," he announced a lot, to himself really, not to Kaiba. As he started to put two quarters in, he felt Kaiba's hand encircle his wrist, stopping him. Jou looked at him, his eyes wide as golf balls, wondering what Kaiba won't let him pay for his chocolate bar.

Kaiba gently pushed his hand down to his side and said, "I have some change leftover." He placed two quarters in for him and they watched as the chocolate fell from the metal thing that kept it in place (whatever those are called). Kaiba bent down to pick it up from the machine and held it out to him. "Here."

Without thinking, Jou made a reach for it, but suddenly, without warning, Kaiba stretched his hand back in, away from Jou's. He frowned and made another attempt at it, but failed. He growled slightly and said, "What gives, Kaiba? You buy it for me but now you won't give it to me? What the hell is up with that? Hand it over!" _I should have known. Kaiba wouldn't be so nice to me. _

Kaiba smiled evilly and answered back teasingly, "Your master chooses whether or not you deserve a treat it or not. And... I deem you not deserving."

Jou turned his attention back to the machine and mumbled under his breath, "Jerk, I'll just buy another one." As he finally fished coins out of his pocket, he groaned in defeat. Kaiba had the last Twix bar and he really wasn't in the mood for any other chocolate.

_Just my luck._

_Damn Kaiba._

Kaiba smiled innocently, watching Jou's dilemma. "Such a shame, it's out. But you see, _I _have the last bar and it just so happens I don't like Twix…"

As hot as Kaiba was and as much as Jou liked him, that didn't mean he'll let that one go. "Shove it, Kaiba. Give it to me and I'll just pay you back."

Kaiba waved his finger at him. "Tsk tsk, that's not how it works. What do I get?"

Jou stared at him dumbly and countered back with a, "Huh?"

"You see, I don't want it, but being the businessman I am… I don't give things without getting anything back in return. See, how this works?" Kaiba explained, putting his water bottle in his backpack that lay on the floor just beside their feet. "So you want it or not?"

"You know I do," Jou remarked grimly, wishing he could snatch it out of his hand and take a huge bite. _Lunch is probably half over by now but I can't complain… I did say I wanted to spend lunch with Seto Kaiba one day… this isn't how I daydreamed about it in class though… _

"So what do I get?"

Like one of those cartoon characters, Jou felt a little **DING** and a light bulb pop up. Jou licked his lips to wet it and moved closer to him, almost seductively. His honey brown eyes looked angelic and his smile was as innocent as a little baby. "But come on… I _really _want it…" he whispered huskily, faces only centimeters apart.

Kaiba, sensing the closeness, moved back a little to avoid their faces smashing. "Uh, Jou, what do you think you're doing?"

Jou leaned his face forward and he put his arms around Kaiba's neck, glad he's not going anything to stop him. He stared into Kaiba's blue yet pretty eyes long enough and then closed his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and met Kaiba in a kiss—soft and tenderly.

Kaiba was responding back and Jou kept answering back eagerly with his tongue. He felt like he was heaven, truly surprised he was this bold and actually went through with it. Jou could feel Kaiba's hands wrap around his waist, which is precisely what he wanted.

He then moved one of his hands to his hair, touching it delicately, enjoying the softness of it and moving the other hand down to his one of his hands.

He pulled the chocolate bar out of the hand successfully and pulled away from him, moving about five feet back. Kaiba's face was priceless: shocked and unsure of just what happened. Jou smirked and waved the chocolate bar. "Thanks Kaiba. Looks like I deserved the treat after all, huh?"

Laughing quietly, he started to walk away and then he stopped. He turned back to see Kaiba staring back at him. He smiled and said, "Pick me up at seven tomorrow night. Don't be late." He winked and walked away happily, holding the chocolate bar as proof and a souvenir of what just happened.

Jou's grin grew wider and then he suddenly came to this conclusion:

He wasn't craving a Twix Bar any longer.

He was now craving Seto Kaiba a bit more.

He was positive Kaiba was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

-Owari-

AWWW CHEESINESS! YES…. (does a happy little dance)

Wow, I have no idea where this idea popped up but I'm glad it did! Yay, I wrote another one-shot with our favorite yaoi couple! (Or my favorite couple)

But I have to confess… I'm worried that I might like the couple Joey and MAI together… and if I do.. what's going to happen to my love of Seto/Jou! It'll be ruined forever! (cries softly in her hands)

Well anyway… review guys! Pretty please with a little Seto Kaiba on top? lol

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
